Gathering Mist
by spotteddream
Summary: RiverClan just attacked launched its most violent attack on ThunderClan yet, and almost a quarter of ThunderClan has died. Will Mistflower be able to pull her Clan - and herself - together this newleaf? (This story is set a long time ago, when ThunderClan was led by Redtail's most legendary and most unacknowledged ancestor: Redstar.)


Sunlight was leaking through the leaves of the warriors' den when Larksong stopped yowling. Mistflower welcomed the softer sounds of kits suckling and queens purring, and nestled deeper into her moss. When the nursery was peaceful, she loved how her nest was at the edge of the warriors' den. However, last night Mistflower heard all of the tumult and was kept awake by Cloudheart's encouragement and instructions, Larksong's groans, and Mosspelt's loud purrs of empathy.

Beside Mistflower, her friend Heatherpelt spat as she began to stir.

"Good morning to you, too," Mistflower said softly, as she licked her paw and smoothed the fur between her ears.

"Don't give me attitude," Heatherpelt said crossly. "No one likes waking to the scent of herbs."

Cloudheart must have just brought a fresh mixture of strengthening herbs to Larksong because the air did have a bitter edge to it.

"I don't mind the smell as long as it's coming from the nursery. I think that the kits are worth it. Of course, maybe you don't," Mistflower meowed mischeviously. She knew Heatherpelt would become even more cross, if any cat implied that she did not want kits. Mistflower and Heatherpelt were ThunderClan's newest warriors, and because they were young and unmated, they wanted kits desperately.

"Say it a bit louder maybe Eagleclaw will hear you," Heatherpelt said loudly.

 _Eagleclaw_. The black tom was still sleeping, and he was only a few strides closer to the center of the warriors' den. Mistflower watched the slow rise and fall of his flank for a few moments.

His shoulder was sleek and strong, but the gash on it was still red. He had received that wound nearly a moon ago, during the terrible battle with RiverClan, in which almost a quarter of ThunderClan had died. Mistflower thought that Eagleclaw had been brave during the battle. He had made it all the way to the RiverClan camp to rescue his imprisoned littermate Softflight, before returning to the ThunderClan camp and battling with the strength of a StarClan warrior.

This morning more than ever, Mistflower wanted to curl up next to Eagleclaw, share tongues, and clean the matted fur around his injury. But Eagleclaw had still not given her any signs that she was welcome to do so. Mistflower resigned herself to another day of waiting, but she could not help thinking that her grey pelt and blue eyes would match well with Eagleclaw's black pelt and brown eyes. They would make fine kits.

Mistflower swatted Heatherpelt's face with her tail, and stretched her legs as she stood.

Stifling a yawn, Mistflower meowed, "I'd better check if I should go on hunting duty today, or if Specklesong wants me for an extra patrol." Ever since the recent battle with RiverClan, the ThunderClan deputy had been recuruiting warriors to go on extra patrols by the stream.

Heatherpelt growled playfully. "Bet you I can be in the clearing first."

Mistflower swatted Heatherpelt's closest ear with a front paw, but then sprang forward alongside her friend. Mistflower was not above behaving like an apprentice when no cat was around.

The two friends crashed at the hole in the bush that served as an entrance to the warriors' den.

"Calm down, you two," a deep voice growled.

Mistflower looked up slowly. Lionpelt was standing before them, and his large golden body had to be the most intimidating sight she had seen since the fifteen RiverClan warriors had appeared at the top of the ravine almost a moon ago.

"If you cannot stop behaving like apprentices, then perhaps you should join them at the meeting," the senior warrior growled.

"Yes, Lionpelt," the two friends chorused, dipping their heads respectfully until Lionpelt snorted and walked away.

When Mistflower looked back up, she saw most of the Clan milling around Highrock, the massive grey stone from which Redstar made announcements and held Clan meetings. Cloudheart, the Clan medicine cat and Mistflower's littermate, walked over to Mistflower and Heatherpelt as they stood ashamed. Her cloudy blue eyes flickered with sympathy.

"I'm sorry you had to draw attention to yourself before a Clan meeting," she said in her characteristic soft voice. Mistflower flicked her littermate's white shoulder with her own tail.

"No one would have paid attention to us if it wasn't for Lionpelt," Mistflower grumbled quietly.

"That's just the way he is," Cloudheart said gently. Mistflower quickly shared a glance with Heatherpelt. It was typical of Cloudheart to be understanding, even about a stern old badger like Lionpelt!

Heatherpelt flicked Mistflower's shoulder with her tail. "Well, it could have been worse. At least -"

Cloudheart quickly slapped her tail into Heatherpelt's mouth, and Eagleclaw gave a nod to the three she- cats as he passed into the clearing.

Heatherpelt widened her eyes, and Mistflower shook her head, leading the way towards the Highrock.

"How is Larksong?" Mistflower asked her littermate.

Cloudheart sighed. "It was a difficult night for her. It's always harder for cats when they deliver on their own, and I'm sure Larksong felt even more lonely after seeing how well Flamewhisper cared for Mosspelt when she kitted two moons ago."

Mistflower blinked sympathetically. She could not imagine raising kits without the help of a tom.

"Let all cats who can hunt their own prey gather for a Clan meeting?" Redstar called, as he nimbly jumped onto Highrock. He was the youngest Clan leader that any cat could remember, and still had the agility that had given him the warrior name Redswift.

"He looks like he has been on there for ages," Heatherpelt murmured admiringly, and Mistflower had to agree.

"Mind you, Hawkwing would look much better on that rock," Cloudheart meowed quietly.

Heatherpelt narrowed her eyes in mock anger, and Mistflower mrowed softly with laughter. "Finally a successful tease," she told her littermate. Cloudheart's eyes shone with satisfaction; she was often called the most serious cat in the Clan.

"Today we are gathered to present a Clan kit with her apprentice name," Redstar began formally.

He looked down, where Whitefeather and Branchfur sat on either side of their kit, a grey she- cat with black spots all over her fur.

"You may come forward," Redstar meowed.

The kit rose gracefully to her feet and walked to the base of Highrock.

"Eagleclaw," Redstar continued. "Your courage and heart have not gone unnoticed. Every cat owes you a great deal for your skillful defense of ThunderClan during the recent battle, and for your bravery in continuing to serve us for this past moon."

Mistflower's stomach churned within her. She knew that Redstar was referring to more than Eagleclaw's physical strength. Eagleclaw had shown great emotional fortitude after the battle. Although two of his littermates were killed by enemy warriors, and Softflight the only cat left of his kin had been acting strange ever since he rescued her from the RiverClan camp, Eagleclaw was still the first cat to volunteer for a patrol.

Eagleclaw dipped his head in respect, and slowly walked up to join Whitefeather's kit.

"I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your new apprentice," Redstar finished.

"Of course," Eagleclaw replied. Then he looked at Spottedkit. For a heartbeat they stood together, facing each other, before Eagleclaw purred his congratulations and touched her nose with his own.

The Clan took up the cry, "Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!"

Mistflower added her meow to the chorus, looking forward to the day when other young ThunderClan cats that looked like Spottedkit, with grey and black fur, would be stand by Highrock.


End file.
